


Papi Wrote Smth

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: DanPlan
Genre: M/M, papi’s angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: yay he wrote smth for me 💕
Relationships: Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Papi Wrote Smth

**Author's Note:**

> wuv you papi uwuwuwuwu

The door slammed shut. This was it. It was over. Stephen slid down the wall, clutching his stomach in agony.

His boyfriend of 2 years had just left him. 2 years, and yet he could leave Stephen to rot with ease. He didn’t hesitate before leaving him. He didn’t even look back at Stephen when he left. If leaving him was so easy, did he ever truly care about Stephen? Was burdening him with an unwanted child just an excuse to leave?

“It’s all your fault..” Stephen cried softly, gripping onto his stomach harder, “This wouldn’t have happened if you never existed…”

He dug his nails into his stomach, hoping it would get rid of the mistake inside of him. Tears slid down Stephen’s face, making him more and more frustrated with himself. He wiped them away aggressively, only for them to come back.

Stephen slammed his head against the wall, turning his head to look at the door. 

Maybe he’d come back? Maybe he’d embrace Stephen, cuddle him under the covers again when he’d get rid of the creature inside of him? Next time they’ll be more careful, so they wouldn’t have to go thorugh this again. When Stephen gets rid of the little hiccup in their relationship, he’ll come back. He’ll love Stephen, just like he did back then.

_Yeah…_

Stephen glared at his stomach, hating every single part of it. His thin form was slowly dissapearing. Instead of his nice, flat stomach, you could see a mistake slowly forming inside of him. You could see the disgusting critter that’s making his belly expand.

“You ruined everything…” Stephen whispered harshly, tears starting to form in his eyes again. 

He got up on his feet, barely holding himself up. All the energy he once had has been drained out of him. His once perfect posture was ruined. His perfect hair, that he used to always boast about, was oily and the exact opposite of tidy. He looked pathetic. 

And to fix that, all he had to do was get rid of what caused all of this.

He dragged his legs over to the kitchen, both of his arms wrapped up tightly around his stomach. He avoided looking at it. Why should he give that thing the time of day? Better to end it now before it grows any bigger.

Once Stephen made it to the kitchen, he opened one of the drawers and stared at the knives inside of them. He picked one of them up, dragging his finger along the sharp edge.

He didn’t care how he got rid of the being inside of him, he didn’t care about his own safety. He didn’t care if he died doing this. All he cared about was getting this thing out of his life.

With trembling hands, he pointed the knife at his stomach. He stared at his stomach desperately, wanting to just get this over with. He poked his stomach with the knife gently, trying to dig it into himself immediately. He clenched his teeth, waiting for the pain to come.

But it never did.

Stephen sobbed when the knife didn’t even leave a scratch on him. He really should’ve sharpened it. He dropped it, falling to the floor along with it. 

The only other way to not let the creature see they light of day, is by ending himself. It’s like a little parasite in him. And one way to kill a parasite is by killing the parasite’s host. 

He could hear his front door opening, and someone stepping inside. He dragged his tired body farther away from the kitchen entrance. He couldn’t be seen like this, he just couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to see another person.

He could hear footsteps going into his room, and then stepping back out. He could feel his breathing stopping for a second, hoping the stranger won’t step into his hiding spot.

He could see a man with blonde locks stepping into the kitchen, immediatelly running up to him once he saw Stephen on the floor.

“Oh god, Stephen, are you okay?” A familiar voice asked him, placing his hands on Stephen’s face.

_Jay…_

“I’m fine…” Stephen sniffled, leaning his face into one of Jay’s hands.

He obviously wasn’t fine. If he was fine, he wouldn’t be crying on the floor with a knife next to him. Who was he trying to fool?

Jay lifted Stephen’s head up, forcing him to look into Jay’s mismatched eyes.

Stephen always thought they were beautiful. He wished Jay would keep his eyes open, so he could get lost in them, so he could forget all his troubles and just enjoy the view. Sadly, he couldn’t do that, he was embarassed at himself.

“Please don’t lie to me, Stephen.” Jay said, his expression softening, a frown slowly forming on his face. “Please, just talk to me…”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Stephen’s voice cracked while saying that. Honestly, why did he think Jay would fall for that? Did he think Jay would just let this moment go? Just because Stephen is too stubborn to admit he needs help?

Jay sighed, letting go of Stephen’s face and laying down right next to him. Stephen wiped the tears off his face, and sat up, looking away from his friend. He felt that something was placed on his hand. 

Stephen looked at his hand and saw Jay’s hand on top of it, gently rubbing it. He went ahead and just interwined their fingers, laying his head on Jay’s shoulder. 

Jay didn’t know what happened to his dear friend, however he wasn’t ready to ruin the comfortable silence between them. So he layed his head on Stephen’s. The two shared a moment of silence, just enjoying eachother’s presence. Stephen hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a long while, he wasn’t about to ruin something so precious to him.

Maybe they could talk things through later, however right now neither of them wanted to ruin what they currently had.


End file.
